


Find Your Family and You’ll Find Your Home

by Polska_1999



Series: Sprint Towards Blackout (Happy Steve Bingo 2018) [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Peggy Carter, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polska_1999/pseuds/Polska_1999
Summary: Peggy calls Steve after one of her nephews contacted her and asks Steve to be there when the nephew visits.





	Find Your Family and You’ll Find Your Home

**Author's Note:**

> For the _Found Family_ square on my **Happy Steve Bingo** card.
> 
> I am so sorry for my absence and lack of posts! I have been incredibly busy with college stuff, but rest assured that this challenged will be finished. In fact, I have most of my prompts written out already!

Steve’s phone suddenly rang, interrupting his cafe conversation with Sam. He answered the call.

“Hello?”

“Steve?”

“Hey Peggy,” Steve said, confused as to why she was calling. Her voice sounded… odd. “Is everything okay?”

“Everything’s wonderful, Steve. It’s just that… oh, you wouldn’t believe it! One of my nephews contacted me and said he’ll visit!” Peggy had a lot of family that refused to speak to her after HYDRA’s infiltration of her child organization was revealed to the world during Project Insight. 

“That’s great, Pegs,” Steve commented with a small smile. 

“I was wondering, Steve, if you could come visit when he’s here, too? I don’t mean to interrupt whatever mission you’re on, but he holds a lot of respect for you, and I want to give him a pleasant surprise.”

“When’s he coming?”

“Next week.”

“I’ll be there,” he promised. “Is it okay if I bring my friend Sam, too?”

“The one with the wings?”

“Yeah.”

“The more, the merrier! I want to meet the man who has managed to keep you safe for the past few months.”

“Don’t expect too much; he’s almost as stubborn as I am.”

(“Hey! No gossiping about me with old ladies while I’m  _ right here _ !”)

“I don’t doubt it at all. Now, stay safe and don’t be late. I have to go before the nurse loses her nerves, poor girl.”

“Alright, I’ll see you then, Pegs.” With that, he ended the call.

“So, back to DC?” Sam asked, putting down his coffee after taking a sip.

“Back to DC.”

* * *

“Hey Pegs,” Steve greeted as he entered the room, Sam only a step behind him. Peggy was resting on the bed, and despite her age, her features visibly lit up upon noticing him.

“Hey Steve.” She looked at Sam. “And you must be the famed Sam Wilson.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, ma’am,” Sam said, maintaining a sense of respect.

“The pleasure’s mine. Thanks for keeping our stubborn supersoldier safe.”

Sam smiled. “It’s a challenge, but I manage.”

“I should have never introduced you two to each other,” Steve lamented jokingly at how well the two got along, bonding over their protectiveness over him. 

“Too late, man. You forgot to tell me she’s this amazing.”

“I did tell you she’s amazing!” Steve argued.

“Yeah, in the same way you talk about anyone you consider other people amazing. This is a whole new level.”

Steve didn’t reply to that. He was spared having to respond when a nurse entered the room to check on Peggy, hanging around a few moments to tidy up the room.

“So, Pegs, when is your nephew going to arrive?” Steve asked, changing the subject as he stepped aside for the nurse.

“He should be here in a few minutes. He probably got caught up in traffic,” Peggy said offhandedly, not looking stressed at all at the prospect of finally meeting a family member again after a small while of radio silence after the Insight fiasco. 

The nurse soon left.

A few minutes pass, filled with Steve and Sam talking to Peggy a bit, with Sam laughing while Steve and Peggy reminisced about the old days, with many of the stories involving embarrassing Steve.

A nurse poked her head into the room. “Miss Carter, your nephew is here.”

“Send him in,” Peggy said, an odd eagerness in her voice as she glanced at Steve. The eagerness clearly wasn’t as much for herself as it was for Steve, which was a bit odd.

The nurse disappeared, and Steve was not given much of a chance to wonder about Peggy’s eagerness. 

Bucky Barnes stepped into the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! I am participating in the **Happy Steve Bingo** event and will be attempting to go for a blackout bingo; thus, I plan on filling all 25 squares of my card — that means, get ready for as many as 25 fics total featuring our favorite (if a bit self-sacrificial) supersoldier!
> 
> This work was a slight stretch on the prompt, but I chose to include it because I believe that it still fits nonetheless.
> 
> Most of my works, including this one, are beta-read by the one and only amazingly wonderful [SpaceKeet!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKeet/pseuds/SpaceKeet) If you get the chance, go out and give her some love!
> 
> As always, thank you all so much for reading! If you liked it, feel free to drop a kudos or comment if you have something you want to say. Wanna contact me? You can find me on [Tumblr](https://polska-1999.tumblr.com/) or ask me for my Discord in the comments.


End file.
